For The Last Time
by kmtdiccion
Summary: When Death's coming to get you, what would you do? For Ron, however, the answer's easy. For the last time, Ron will take the stand and save the world. For the last time, the world will celebrate for stopping the invasion. And for the last time, the boy who gave it all, even his life, will be left alone, not giving any respect for what he's done. [One-shot] [Complete]


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

* * *

**"For The Last Time"  
by: **kmtdiccion

* * *

"I will always love you KP. 'Til the end." Ron softly whispered. He sat beside two maimed Lowardian warriors who wanted to take over the world a few hours ago. He's inside the control room, anticipating the worst case scenario.

He sighed and said "Well, I guess this is it."

The blonde stood up and walked towards the window, giving him a clear image of his home planet. He saw bands of clouds swirling in one end, and some clouds puffing like cotton on the other. Ron also saw smoke rising on different parts of the globe, probably due to the recent alien invasion. But despite its destruction, the Earth, as a whole, is still beautiful.

The teen heroine's sidekick winced for a moment. He laughed bitterly and thought _"I'm here, witnessing maybe the most badical thing but I have no one to share this view with."_

Ron was wiping his tears when suddenly, he felt the ship quake. Speculatively, something big collided with them. He went towards the surveillance cameras and saw they bumped the ISS (International Space Station). The head of the alien craft is now tilting towards Earth. Diodes beeped furiously as monitors flashed warnings, saying that the ship's heading on a collision course towards the blue planet.

But, instead of being scared to death, the blonde boy sat down, crossing his legs, and began meditating. He knew his time is almost up and he'll be facing his Master soon. So, he prepared himself, reminiscing fond memories on his life.

He then prayed:

"Lord, Thank you for having this life. I know it may not be the best, but it sure have its moments. I wanted to give thanks for having my parents. Even though they were not always beside me, and telling the truth to me the worst way possible, they still love me as their son and I'm blessed I have them.

Another thing I treasure dearly in my life would be my circle of friends. There's Monique, Felix, and Wade. God, though I don't have many friends, having them is simply enough for me. They're true to me, liked me for being myself, and most of all, helping me in any ways they can.

Also, I'm glad I met my second family, the Possibles. I want to thank Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P's for being my second parents. Thank you for making me part of your wonderful family. Although I'm not a true Possible, you guys made me feel like I can do anything. And as weird as it may sound, I wanted to thank the Tweebs for being the brothers I always wanted to have. You guys are totally a whack, in a good way at least. And in a weirder sense, you think of me as your big brother. And for that, I am honored to be that.

And last, but not the least, I want to thank you, my Master, for giving me the girl who was my life. No words can express on how fortunate I am to be with the only Kimberly Anne Possible. I still remember how we first met at Pre-K. She's been bullied and I tried to save her. But in the end, it is I who was saved by her. And from that point, our friendship started to blossom. And from years of that undeniably strong friendship came forth love. I know I may sound a bit sappy, but I knew that she's the one for me."

Descending at a faster rate, the ship blazed down towards the Earth's crust. The outermost walls were super-heated due to high friction rate with the Earth's atmosphere. Some parts burnt off, leaving a trail behind the doomed ship. Ron was startled when the ship abruptly turned right. He opened his eyes and saw the room flashing red lights. There was a computer voice emanating from the P.A. system. Unfortunately, the blonde can't understand Lowardian language.

Then, one of the rocket booster was cut off, hurtling in mid-air. The whole ship lost balance, causing it to spin. Ron was just spun around the deck, together with other loose objects. He hit the supercomputers first then the air vent. He felt like he was a dice being rolled. He groaned, before hitting another pipe

_"Father, please take care of them, especially Kim." _

He hit a rather large steel pipe, causing his rib cage to break. Ron winced and cried in pain as all the hits took a toll on him. then suddenly, the back of the ship exploded. Leaving the back part of the ship separated from the front. Now, spinning dangerously towards the ground, Ron only whispered his final wish.

_"I've served you and Kim faithfully. And I will be glad to commend my spirit to you, my Lord. But before that, I want to make a simple final wish. Please, take care of my Kim. Give her the strength she need to get through this. I know she'll beat herself up for not being with me to save me. Please tell her it's not her fault and no matter what, I'll always be with her. Please tell her that I love..."_

_KABOOOOOOM! _

The ship crashed. Ron's screech of pain and anguish was easily drowned by the crackling of the fire blazing. His lower part was burning. His torso was badly beaten. His face was full of scars. The deepest vut was on his shoulders by a big steel shrapnel. And as he took his final breaths, Ron turned around and saw his pendant, dangling on a piece of wood. The picture inside it was caught on fire. A small tear escaped his eyes as he bid his last four words.

"I... Love... You... Kim."

He gently closed his eyes, and took one deep breath. Despite the minor explosions or the noise the fiery inferno made, the whole night went silent in remembrance of a fallen hero. The crickets were silent, the wolves were not howling, and the bats flapped their wings silently. This night was tranquil like Ron's lifeless body. And for the last time, he saved the world. But sadly, no one will recognize or even pay their respects to him

* * *

**A/N's: **Hey! Uh... Well...

Here's one quick one-shot. And I know this could be the start of something new, eh? (Oh, why did I just sang that line?)

Kinda short, but yeah. If I imagine Ron dying, this would be the description. He'll put Kim and other first. Why? Because, that's the way Ron is, right?

Please RR! :) I don't bite.

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
